Secret
by Lynn Walker
Summary: No summery I'm bad at summaries. I did make it T just in case. It's not really mystery but I couldn't find anything else.
1. 1-Worried

** I'm sorry if it sucks but it's my first story. I made one before but it really sucked. So this is my first real FanFiction. I'm also going to hint about the story, so if you don't want the hints skip them. Hope that its as good as I hope it will be. I'm not very good at wrighting. Also I'm really bad at spelling. Don't yell at me for my spelling. I just want the people that like what I like to like it. But if you don't like it don't read it. Oh and it's going to be yaoi. If you don't know what yaoi is it's boyxboy, or manxman if you would.**

* * *

_** Ryoma was acting weirder then normal. Everyone is worried because over the last few years everyone on the tennis team had gotten closer. But just last week Ryoma had cut off everything involving the team. This made the Sagaku tennis team very worried. What happened to Ryoma? What's wrong with him? Will he be ok?**_

** You'll just have to read to find out. I hope the summary of the first chapter is good. I'm just really hoping that a lot of people like the story. By the way this is just a spur of the moment thing. So don't like don't read.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Ryoma's been acting weird don't you think?" Momo asked.

"Yeah, he's avoiding my hugs and running off," whined Eiji.

"I hope he's okay. I hope he's not being abused at home. Or...or...or oh that's so sad!" Oishi cried.

"Oishi calm down your making Kawamura worry," Tezuka replied to his cry's.

"S...sorry I...I'm just so worried." Oishi cried again. Eiji, Momo, and Kawamura tried to cheer him up. After awhile apparently it worked because he stopped crying.

"Maybe we should go check up on him at his house," suggested Tezuka. They all walked over to Ryoma's house. When they got their they could hear Ryoma yelling. They all ran twored the yell.

* * *

"Would you play me for real 'old man'!" Ryoma yelled. The team couldn't see but they where a little confused. What did Ryoma mean by 'play me right'. Who's the 'old man'? But then they heard some one else speak.

"I would but it's your week of the year. You know where you cant really control your emotions. Hope your not acting to weird at school. But I guess you cant help it because it started two years ago." the 'old man' replied. What's he talking about? I don't under stand what he's talking about. Does the 'old man' know what's wrong with Ryoma? We should ask what's wrong with Ryoma.

"Ryoma would you help me in here real quick. I need you to lift something to heavy for me, please." a young woman called Ryoma.

_' Is that his mom or sister calling him. If it's his sister maybe they could hook up.' _Momo thought to his self. It was like everyone could read his thoughts, because they all started to sigh and shake their heads. "What, what are you all sighing at?" Momo whispered.

"nothing," they all whispered back. But they all probably knew what he was thinking, the just decided to stay quiet.

"Ok cuz!" Ryoma yelled back. Right after he said that he ran in the house. Everyone was distracted that they didn't realize someone was walking over to them. They only saw him when they heard a 'he-hum'.

"Come I'll tell you everything you want to know," The man said, "don't let Ryoma see you though. Oh hay Karupin go distract your "daddy" for me." all the sagaku team members look down and saw a Himalayan cat. (I'm acting like Karupin never left the house like in that one episode. Just so you know.)

"Meow," Karupin said as she turned her head, as if saying no.

"Come on, Karupin I'll give you a new toy." the man tried. But the cat named Karupin did the same thing he did before. "Come on, how a bought I give you extra food at dinner for the rest of Ryoma's week?" the man tried.

Karupin's answer was, "Mew." which they guessed meant fine because she walked away.

"Thanks girl!" the man yelled after her.

"Awwwwww, she was sooooooo cute!" Eiji exclaimed. Everyone now really wanted to know what this week thing was that makes Ryoma act weird. They all walked and sat around the porch and got ready to ask a lot of questions.

* * *

**Sorry if it's short but I cant think of what to wright right now. I'm thinking of up dateing every week. That's only because I have school you know how that is. Plus this week I had my friend over I only got to wright bits and piece's. Also my cats kitten that was born a bought 2 months ago had to be cared for. Last year the cat had a bought 5 litters. Every litter died, only the first litter survived. So now we want the only kitten left to survive because its sad to watch kitty's die. Anyway I may take awhile to update. I know I hate it when someone doesn't update a really good story. Iv read a lot like that so I think up my own ending. That way it ends the way I like. But I'll try to update as soon as possible.**

**_Love ya,_**

**_ Lynn Walker out._ **


	2. 2-Answers

** sorry it took me so long, but my parents took my computer. Then are internet stopped working. My parents forgot to pay the bill for a few weeks, or something like that. we didn't get the internet back till three days later. So I have to wright this before Mon. **

* * *

_ Nanjiro Echizan is going to spill the family secret. Only one question remains. Will Ryoma stop him? Or, will Nanjiro tell? Is Nanjiro Echizan be able to tell team Seigaku that Ryoma is cursed to live with his new. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Ha! you thought I'd tell. Well to bad you'll just have to think. Think, maybe I'll make Ryoma a girl, or he could have a kid, or a million other ideas. But I wont tell you'll just have to read. _

**Oh. yeah I should tell you that I haven't seen Prince Of Tennis in a bought a year. So I doubt they'll be any ware near similar. Oh, yeah I should have said this in the first chapter. The POT characters will be sort a oc. hope you like it.**

** I do not and never will own Prince Of Tennis. Nothing will happen that will make me own Prince Of Tennis. The only thing I own is the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"So why did Ryoma start acting like he did." Tezuka asked. Everyone wanted to know, but didn't know what to ask. So Tezuka decided that he'd ask first.

"Wel-" Nanjiro started but was interrupted by a yell from a frustrated teen. Ryoma looked beet red from anger. Nanjiro knew why, he messed with Karupin. Ryoma stopped in front of Nanjiro hands on hips. He was pissed off. The Seigaku regulars had never seen Ryoma this mad. One thought crossed all their minds:_ don't make Ryoma this mad._ Never.

"OLD MAN!" Ryoma yelled, then as if to hold back a yell, but came out as a growl, "what did you do to my baby girl. She was trying to keep me from leaving the house. What did you do to Karupin." now the regulars knew not to do anything to his cat.

"Brat, don't yell your scaring are guests." Nanjiro said smirking. Ryoma thought that he smelled people he knew. He no longer felt mad but embarrassed. He was about to go back inside when he heard the 'old man' say something, "so do you want to tell the secret, or will I. Or I could say plenty of other secrets, like that the br-" Nanjiro stopped because he heard a 'fine' from the brats mouth.

"Ill tell them myself." after he said that he looked at his friends, now they where just confused. They where even more confused when he started messing with his shorts. At the same time his father was messing with his hair. The next thing they knew Ryoma was sporting cat ears and tail. "The reason I have cat ears and a tail is because someone cursed me. It was from when I lived in America. I had won a match against another player and he had not like that. Later I was going home when the player I beat came back and pushed me down some stairs. He then cursed me, being pushed down the stair didn't serially injured me. Hahahahaha, funny right. I don't know what type of curse it was but now I have to live with cat appendages."

"Here Ryoma let's go inside and let them think it out," Nanjiro ushered Ryoma inside leaving the stunned regulars on the porch. "bye why don't you thick about what my baka son said."Nanjiro called over his shoulder from inside the house.

_Now I want him more than I did before. He's so much cuter now. _Thought three people. (you're going to have to what and see who the three are.)

"Wow, Ochibi is more like a cat now, nya," Eiji squiled, "he's so cute, so so cute!"

"We should be nice to him, he probably didn't want us to call him a freak. He will be Ryoma no mater what so be nice," Tezuka threatened, "if you are meant to him 1,000 laps, got it!" Everyone shivered and nodded their heads. Except for Fuji and Inui.

_God Ryoma's even more sexy with the cat ears and a tail. Or cute more cute then sexy, But still god. _Tezuka thought, though on the outside he was calm and on the inside he was getting rowdy.

* * *

**Sorry that the story's are so short. But I always loved to make a good cliffhanger. But the real reason is I can't think any more. Which means that your going to have to wait. Hahahaha I can b very evil.**

**Love ya,**

**Lynn Walker out.**


	3. Authers Note

**Dear Reader,**

**I'm sorry to inform you, that I'm going to take a long break from this story. I want to write something but I have writers block. Its going to be awhile but I might not finish it. I kinda started to write another. Its called Karupins Adventure. I'm not going to mput it up yet. I want to finish both story's. I've been really busy.**

**Sorry, ****chapter 2 ****may be the last chapter. But it could work. Sorry if you want more I may write more chapters. Bye for now.**

**Love ya,**

**Lynn Walker out**


End file.
